Special Wishes
by platypusgirl27
Summary: (A Perryshmirtz Christmas/New Years special) Can Doof tell Perry his feeling? *bad summary* Just read to find out. Edit: Changed title don't freak out! A little too quick,huh?
1. Chapter 1

Doof grabed a present and riped it open, trying to keep his feelings for Perry...He shivered as he found out the gift was just a stupid doll. He tossed it behind him before falling into a shivering fit. 'Only if Perry was here,we could cuddle and I would finally feel his soft fur and warmth,I would lean in and k-Stop it!' he thought suddenly, 'I shouldn't distract myself. Now back to the plan,so I confess my love to P-Ugh! Stop distracting yourself!'

But as he thought those very thoughts,Perry was allready on his way to 'Doof's-not actually Doof's gift store' Perry had taken his jetpack. He had so many things on his mind. 'Why is Doof doing this? Didn't he notice that I like christmas? That I like him? Why can't he see? I love him...' Perry quickly pushed the thoughts away, 'No... I have to focus on stopping him...but I love him...'

Perry landed infront of the store, he studied the perimeter. Doof's get-away truck was on the right side of the building,there was an open window on the left side. Perry sneaked toward the window.

Doof riped open a small gift. His heart stoped when he realized it was a ring box. He opened it,inside was a beautiful diamond ring. 'Maybe I could...Perry,will you marry me?' he imagined,Perry puting his hands to his bill,as tears fell down. "Yes Doof! I will marry you!" Perry cried. Doof snapped out of his daydream when he heard something hit the ground behind him.

Doof turned to see Perry next to an open window,how did he not notice that?

Perry growled, "Doof,why are you stealing gifts from people that need them?" he then noticed the thing in Doof's hand, "Doof what is that? Whatever it is hand it over!"

Doof nodded and tossed the ring box to Perry. 'What is he gonna say?' he thought as he watched Perry carefully.

Perry looked at the ring box in shock. 'Was Doof secretly dating someone this whole time? Didn't he care about me?' he thought sadly. He wanted to curl up and cry,but he knew he had to stay strong,but staying strong wasn't on his memo today. "Doofy...Who would you even ask?" Perry knew he didn't hide the sadness in his voice,but that didn't matter now.

Doof looked down sadly, "I have no one Perry,but I thought maybe that I could be with..." he trailed off knowing Perry would never feel the same way.

"Yes,Doof..." Perry whispered, "tell me you love me..." Perry looked at the ring box sadly. (Woah!)

Doof's heart stopped when he heard what Perry said. 'Oh my...he loves me...' he looked at Perry's sad eyes. "P-Perry I...love you." Doof looked away,he had a feeling Perry would hate him if he...

Perry smiled,Doof loved him,in the history of love there wasn't anything about an agent and his nemesis. "Doofy...wanna go home?" (Wait! What about the first date?!)

Doof turned to look at Perry in shock. He wanted to go home together? But...they would be alone,anything could happen. (Dirty mind!)

Perry smiled at the nerousness he gave Doof. "We'll just cuddle,ok?" he asked still smiling.

Doof nodded,still a little shocked about going home together.

* * *

Perry snuggled closer to Doof. Perry's heart was beating fast,the monster came closer to the girl. Perry was terrified,he allways hated this part. He pushed his face into Doof's side. (Horror movie anyone?)

Doof placed his hand on Perry's back. Poor Perry was shaking. Did this movie scare Perry? He felt sick in his stomache when he saw the monster devour the girl.

Perry began crying into Doof's side. As much as he didn't want to,he did. He wanted to seem tough,but now he wasn't that at all.

Doof grabed the remote and turned off the TV. He wraped his arms around Perry. "Shh...It's ok,I'm here...I'll never let you go..." he whispered to his shaking boyfriend. (Boyfriend? A little to fast don't you think?)

Perry looked up at Doof,his eyes watery and beautiful,Doof found himself get lost in them. (O_o)

Perry wiped the tears away,with his hand,and sighed. "I must look like a total idiot huh?" Perry said with a fake smile.

Doof shook his head. "You look.." he paused, "uh..let's just kiss,ok?" he leaned in toward Perry.

Perry raised an eyebrow. "Look?" he asked curiously. Doof blushed "I..uh..you..uh..arereallysexy!" he said quickly,hoping Perry didn't understand what he said.

Perry was dumbfounded! 'What did he say?' he pondered it for a moment,before saying "I'm.." he paused thinking back to Doof's fast words "sexy?"

Doof gulped,how did Perry understand him? Well he is an agent,he's that smart.. "Y-yes.." Doof said nervously.

Perry blushed,Doof thought he was sexy! To Perry..'I'm just a normal platypus..What's special about me?' he- acidently thought out loud.

Doof shook his head "Perry..you're really important to me.." he paused "I really..love you and I.." he blushed "I.." he paused,psyching himself,to say it "I want to marry you.."

Perry blushed,marriage? Together? Life-long love? "Doofy.." Perry had nothing to say,marriage seemed to good to be true, "Yes..I will marry you.."

Doof's heart stopped. Yes? A YES! Doof suddenly pushed his lips to Perry's. "I love you.." he whispered. He grined when he felt Perry kiss back.

Perry thought kisses lasted a short time,but this kiss,it was long..Doof finally pulled away to gasp for air. "Perry..I.." he paused and took a deep breath "I really love you.." Doof took Perry's hands in his.

Perry looked at Doof smiling. "I love you too.."

Doof let go of,one of Perry's hands,and placed his hand on Perry's cheek. He stroked his cheek,with his thumb,gently.

Perry leaned into Doof's touch. Doof let go of Perry's other hand and pulled him close.

Perry smiled when he was pulled onto Doof's lap. He snuggled closer to Doof. (This better be just cuddling!) He soon fell asleep,full of hope and love. (Good!)

Doof petted Perry softly as he drifted off to sleep.

**AN/You think it's a romantic love scene huh? Well it's a dream Doof had! R&R tell me if I should write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Doof awoke in his bed..wait,wasn't he on the couch with Perry? 'It was just a dream..' he sighed,he dreaded seeing Perry today,knowing that he confessed his love to Perry in a dream! 'Only if I could do it in real life..' he thought sadly.

Doof pushed the thoughts away and took a shower,got dressed and went to the kitchen. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal. As he began eating he thought back to the dream..It sadened him;how could he not be sad? He was in love with a platypus that did not feel the same way!

Doof pushed the cereal away,now feeling very sick in the stomache. Sighing Doof got up and went to his lab area. He had nothing planed. He looked at the -inator he began building last night. A smile crossed his lips.

Doof remembered what the -inator was supposed to do. He got back to work fixing it. Finally,he stepped back to admire his work. "What to call it?" he thought out loud "Be Mine-inator? No..to forward,he would instantly know. Hmm..realize my feelings-inator..eh good enough."

* * *

Perry sat in his workplace,making adjustments to his hat. 'Just a little more..Perfect!' he thought as he held up his brown Fedora with a red and white band around it (representing a candy-cane).

Perry smiled evily,no one knew what the hat could do! He taped the rim of the hat,causing a place to open up,and a stick with a dangling misiltoe stuck out. "I will kiss all the girls tonight..hopefuly.." images of guys kissing him went through his mind. He cringed,as he imagined his nemesis kissing him.

Perry shook his head in disgust. He would never kiss that rambling idiot! 'But..' Why did he feel this way? Was it..No,no it must be something else..Is it?

Perry jumped,when someone knocked on the door. He touched the spot,on the hat,and the misiltoe disapeared. "Come in!" He yelled,as he put his hat on. He turned to see Carl (the unpaid intern) open the door.

"Uh..Agent P..the party's about to start.." Carl said shyly.

Perry smiled,as he stood up. "How many misiltoes are there?" he asked.

"Well..sorry to say this..but..all the agents have misiltoe hats.." Carl bit his lip,clearly scared.

Perry frowned. "I made these adjustments for..NOTHING!" he yelled at Carl,most frighteningly (It's a word,right?).

Carl ran out of the room,when Major Monagram (Aka: The Old Man O.M) walked in. "Agent P! You scared my intern..good job..Anywho..Doofenshmirtz is up to something..go stop him!" he ordered.

Perry saluted,sighing. 'Will Doof ever rest?' he thought before running to his hovercar.

* * *

Doof began pacing. Will Perry show? Did he take the day off? Will he ever tell Perry his feelings?

The thoughts went away when he noticed the teal platypus edging toward the realize my feelings-inator. "Hey!" he yelled as he pulled out a remote and pushed the button on it. The platypus was encased in a pink flower bud with a window.

Perry (the said platypus) had a good view of Doof and the -inator. 'This is really getting old..' he thought,watching Doof walk over to him (Perry).

"So you want to know why I built the realize my feelings-inator? Well..Backstory!" he chuckled "As you can tell,I'm not good at flirting with girls. I drop hints all the time,but they never pick up on what I'm trying to tell them..so I built this! I just have to shoot any girl." he smiled "Here comes the testing! I'm going to shoot you."

Perry's eyes widened. The window opened up. Perry took this as his chance,but when he tried to move his arms he realized they were binded by a vine. How did that happen? He began struggling,as Doof pointed the -inator at him. Knowing he couldn't escape this time,he stopped and prepared for the worst.

Doof pushed the button and watched Perry be engulfled in green light.

Perry realized everything. Doof's feelings,his own feeling. Unsure of anything anymore,he finaly found his strength,and broke the vines.

Doof dreaded what Perry was going to say. He had no more time to think about it as he got a kick in the face. Doof was completely dazed.

Perry took that moment to push the self destruct button and get out of there,not wanting to be there any more.

* * *

Perry walked through the park wearing a scarf and earmugs. It was snowing now,the snow was like a white curtain covering Danville.

Perry had a lot to think about! What can he do about his feelings? What about Doof? Perry didn't want to change anything,but how he felt around Doof..What would Phineas do? Yep he looked up to one of his owners. He remebered Phineas saying '_Follow your heart'_. Should he follow his heart?

Perry held out his hands and caught a snowflake in them. He looked at it and smiled,as it melted away he thought of Doof. A evil scientist with a horrid childhood,and a very lonely heart. Maybe he could make it better for him..

* * *

Doof walked through the park,unaware of the platypus that was doing the same. He pulled his winter coat tighter. The snow fell around him like glistering (It's a word,right?) rain.

Doof was bad at making moves. He never did anything right! What is the chance he would get the platypus? He sighed,he was at the edge of giving up. How did he ever get Charlene,his ex. wife,to marry him? He frowned at the thought of her,her flashing smile,her eyes..

Doof shook his head,she was then,Perry is now. Perry was perfect,his brown eyes,always caring,he never backed down,he was everything Doof ever wanted. Doof looked down at his hands. "I'm everything Perry hates,I'm evil,stupid,I'm lonesome..Why would he love me?" he hated himself so much right now.

Doof walked over to a frozen bench and sat down. He took off his gloves and placed his hands on the bench (You know what I meant!). He jumped when he felt furry fingers touch his hand.

* * *

Perry,sat next to the scientist he knew to well. He moved his hand closer to Doof's casually. Finally geting the courage he touched Doof's hand.

Doof jumped,he turned to see the teal platypus he knew and loved. "Perry.."

**AN/R&R..I worked hard on this and I got a bad review from some anonymous person! Please be nice,hoped you like it! Please**** support! Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Perry.." Doof whispered enchantedly.

Perry blushed,hearing Doof say his name. Nothing in the world could top this. He slowly began to pull his hand away.

Doof grabbed Perry's hand. He looked into Perry's eyes,the brown eyes that made him melt. He looked down at Perry's hand. He intertwined their fingers together.

Perry blushed,Doof was making moves faster than he could! "I-I"

"Perry I.." _say it,say it!_ "I really like you..and.." Doof scratched his neck nervously "I wanna be with you.."

Perry blushed,now things were getting on the right track! "Oh Doof.." _say it,say it!_ "I wanna be with you too.." he smiled cutely.

Doof smiled back. "I-" he was cut off as lighting struck,causing Perry to jump- literaly -into his arms!

Perry turned a crimson red. "I-I never been that scared of lighting before..s-sorry.." he looked at Doof nervously.

Doof grinned "I'm happy you were scared.." he leaned in and gently kissed Perry on the lips,drawing back,clearly regretting it.

Perry was shocked,a _kiss__?_ Already? He was confused,Doof kissed him,but then again..he enjoyed it. He stood up tall and put a peck on Doof's pointy nose.

Doof turned red "I-I.." he,clearly,was stunned.

Perry smiled "_Boyfriend,_you know that's just a piece of my _love._" he returned Doof's kiss,but he made the kiss a little longer,before drawing back,satisfied.

Doof wrapped his arms around Perry "_Boyfriend_ huh? How much do I get?" he said with a sly chuckle.

Perry gigled "If by pay,you mean cuddling,yea you get payed."

Doof grinned "That's all I need." he kissed Perry's cheek gently and whispered,blushing "I love you.."

Perry smiled "I love you too.." he whispered back.

* * *

Perry snuggled closer to Doof,who had his arm around the said platypus.

Doof looked down at the platypus clinging to his side.

Perry looked up at Doof,realizing he was watching him.

Doof blushed and looked away,focusing on the Christmas tree. The Christmas lights shined brightly in the dim light. Usually Doof would just get a fake tree,but this year,determined to make Perry feel at home,he got a real tree and brought it home. They spent all day decorating the tree and now they just basked in each other's company.

Perry looked at the tree that took so long to decorate. Presents of all sizes laid beneath it's towering branches. Perry knew all the presents were forDoof,he wasn't really sure if their was a present for him,but that didn't matter to him,as long as Doof is happy,he is happy.

Doof nudged Perry,who looked up at him,confused. "You wanna open a present?"

Perry stared blankly.

Doof roled his eyes "On Christmas eve kids open one present. Do you want to?"

Perry nodded excitedly.

Doof smiled "Alright,go get one and bring it back."

Perry did as told,he grabbed a big present with his name on it,brought it back,and sat down next to Doof.

Doof smiled,knowing what was in the gift "Go ahead and open it."

Perry riped the paper off,to find a colorful box. He took the lid off the box and found a hazel Fedora with dark brown band around it. He held it up,he loved it! Something fell out of the hat suddenly. He reached into the box and pulled out a heart shaped locket,he gasped.

Perry opened the locket and found a picture of both,him and Doof in it. He turned to look at Doof in shock. "Doofy.."

Doof sighed "Last Christmas I got you a vase! I didn't want to disappoint you _again,_" he sighed again "I got the Fedora because,well you wear yours all the time," he grabbed the brim of Perry's hat and pulled it down over his eyes "The locket was for our new _relationship.._" he leaned in and kissed Perry on the lips.

Perry blushed,he couldn't see and he had lips pressed against his. He took his hat off,freeing his eyes,and threw it across the room. He joined this kiss.

* * *

Doof watched Perry rip the presents open with a smile. He already opened his,all almond brittle,nothing special.

Perry finally finished opening his presents. He looked over at Doof with a smile,he beckoned Doof to come over.

Doof raised an eyebrow,walked over,and got on his knees so he was eye to eye with Perry.

Perry smiled like a child "Doofy..I know it's not much,but.." he reached behind him and grabed a piece of paper,he held it up "I drew it!"

Doof studied the drawing. Him and Perry were running through a field of flowers in the drawing. "Uh.."

Perry frowned "I _can't_ draw. It's me and you,"

Doof took it from Perry and wraped his arms around him. "I love it,I love _you!_"

Perry hugged Doof back,smiling "I love you too.."

* * *

Doof widened his eyes,Perry was leaving? Why? What did he do? "Perry.."

Perry turned to look at Doof madly "Don't you dare say my name! Not after what you did!"

"What did I Do?" Doof pleaded "Tell me Perry.."

Perry growled "You know what you did! You hurt me,you hurt my friends,my family! How can you expect me to still love you?!"

Tears sprang in Doof's eyes "I'm sorry.." he began sobbing "I..didn't..mean to.."

Perry roled his eyes "Really? You hurt everyone I know,and your telling me you didn't mean to? Seriously?!" he snapped,he was tired of this,Doof was playing with him,was he serious?

* * *

Doof sat up shaking violently,visions of Perry lunging at him with sharp claws flashed in his mind.

Perry knew Doof was tossing and turning,when Doof sat up suddenly he took notice. "Doofy.."

Doof turned to look at Perry,scared,as more visions of razor-clawed Perry flashed through his mind.

Perry was concerned,Doof was shaking,and he was looking at him like he was a monster. "Doofy.." he reached his hand out.

Doof smiled,Perry wasn't going to hurt him,it was just a dream. He took Perry's hand and pulled him into a hug. Shaking more violently now,he sobed into Perry's shoulder.

Perry felt scared,Doof never did this "Doofy..what's wrong?"

Doof sobbed harder "I'm sorry.." he cried "I didn't mean.."

Perry shook his head "Doofy,you didn't do anything!" he tried desperately to explain "Tell me what happened!" he demanded,pulling away.

Doof nodded "I had this dream.." he began telling Perry everything,even how scared it made him feel. "I thought you were..I thought you hated me.." he explained sadly.

Perry shook his head again "I will never hate you. You have to believe that.." he put his hand on Doof's shoulder "I love you,Doof and nothing is going to change that.."

Doof smiled "I love you too.." he sighed "I'm just scared,that I might actually hurt you.." he explained.

Perry shook his head "You'll never do that.."

**AN/R&R hoped you liked it blah blah blah Review if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/A little poem I wrote for the writers on this site hope you enjoy! Most is based on Phineas and Ferb! Based on _'Twas the night before Christmas _Hope you love it! Some lyrics belong to me,some don't..  
**

_'Twas the night before Christmas,when all through the fanfiction service not a creature was typing,not even platypusgirl27._

_The stories were hung by the accounts with care, in hopes that reviewers soon would be there._

_The writers were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of followers danced in their heads._

_And Perry in his Fedora,and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the roof there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the lustre of midday to objects below, when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny agents._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Magor Monagram._

_More rapid than eagles, his honors they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name:_

_"Now Agent H! Now Agent G!_  
_Now, Agent M and Agent N!_  
_On, Agent P! On, Agent S!_  
_On, Agent T and Agent F!_  
_To the top of the porch!_  
_To the top of the wall!_  
_Now dash away! Dash away!_  
_Dash away all!"_

_So up to the house-top the honors they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and Francis Monagram too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little foot._

_As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney Francis Monagram came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of reviews he had flung on his back, and he looked like a follower just opening his pack._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I choked when I saw him, in spite of myself._

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger on the strap of his jetpack, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Writing to all, and to all a good night!"_

* * *

Doof looked at Phineas,in confusion "A poem? What is with platypusgirl today? She seems crazy.."

* * *

Shows girl sitting at her computer starring at the screen,ofended.

* * *

Phineas shrugged "Who knows maybe she had bacon?"

* * *

"Hey!" yelled the girl madly "What? No I'm not crazy!" She yelled at someone off-screen.

* * *

Phineas sits there,totally shocked and scared at the same time.

Doof,nervously looks at the readers "Well it's settled: She's completely crazy!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Phineas' sister,Candace,yelled from off-screen.

Perry,who just walked in,blew a kiss to Doof,before sitting down next to Phineas.

Phineas smiled suspiciously "Ooh,something's going on between you to." he said with a smirk.

Perry,smiled,and shrugged "That's for us to know and you to find out." he said mysteriously.

Phineas laughed "So there is something going on!"

Doof blushed,and looked away "We uh.."

Perry took over "We are dating and.." he leaned in toward Phineas and began whispering "between you and me,I think he will end up as my husband.."

Phineas,who was drinking cola,widened his eyes,and spat out the drink "Husband?! You think he," he genstured to Doof "will be the one for you?!" he began whispering "I think he isn't worth all the cash in the world.."

Doof,hearing him,shouted "Hey! I'm worth at least something!" he sighed "Maybe a nickel.."

"Ha! He's not worth it! Even he thinks so.." Phineas paused seeing the mad look on Perry's face "Oh.."

* * *

The girl smiles "Things are gonna get rough!" looks at someone off-screen "No it's not ilegal!"

* * *

"I can't believe you are sitting there talking bad about my boyfriend!" Perry yelled "Come on Doof let's go.." he headed toward the door.

Doof got up and followed.

Perry quickly opened the door,not wanting to be in that house anymore,not when Phineas was in it.

Doof followed without a word,not bothering to close the door behind him. A sudden gust of wind blew the door closed. Doof shivered,the scarf around his neck was no help,during this cold and gusty morning. He feared the worst,this morning..Maybe Perry actually believed Phineas and thought Doof was someone he shouldn't even deal with!

Perry realized he never actually hated Phineas as much as he did now. Why did he feel this way? Was Doof the cause? No,Phineas said things,bad things about the one he loved! He deserved to be hated! Doof was important to him,to his life! He made Perry feel like he had everything in the world! There was no need in ruining that..was there?

Doof looked down at Perry "Uh..Perry,I wanna know.." he paused,when Perry looked up at him with those caring eyes "Do you think he's right,that I'm useless,that I shouldn't even be in this world?" tears sprang in his eyes knowing,that it was true,he was useless.

Perry wided his eyes "No..Doof,you are none of that! You are a great evil scientist,it's just that no one understands you! I understand you,though.." he sighed "I love you Doof and I was serious about marrying you.."

Doof got on his knees in front of Perry "But,how can you be so sure?" he asked,clearly not believing in himself "If you really wanna marry me then.."

Perry took Doof's hands in his "I Perry the platypus do want to get married to Heinz Doofenshmirtz..do you?" he asked hopefully.

Doof nodded "I do.." he leaned in meeting Perry's lips halfway. He expected to have a one-sided kiss,but Perry actually joined in.

Perry had leaned in himself,catching Doof halfway,and enjoying a long and more passionate kiss.

Snow begins to fall around them,producing a wintery mood.

* * *

A week later,Doof stood in his best suit waiting for the platypus he loved. His best man,Monagram,stood next to him patiently. The music of Here comes the Bride played,sweet and beautiful. Doof turned to see Perry walk down the aisle,holding a bouquet,in a black suit. He took notice of how Perry had no pants on,eh,he wears what he wants.

Perry finally got to the altar where he stood by Doof. His best ladies stood beside him. He had five best ladies; Farfalla,an Italian fox, Hae-in,a Japanese hamster, Acantha,an Abyssinian cat, Laina,a Snow Leopard cub, and Kadence the kitty.

They all,except the best ladies and the best man,turned to look at the preacher,Carl,who knew he was a preacher,hmm?

Carl smiled at all the agents that he saw "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Perry and Heinz an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.

"Some people say love,is a powerful emotion. Others say love is a figurative of your imagination." he paused to look at all the faces,there today "To me love is a force binding two people together,in both good and bad ways.

"A wedding is the ceremony of bringing two people together,in love and unity." he finished.

Doof turned to look at Perry,who did the same "Perry, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend." he smiled at Perry,showing that he loved him.

Perry smiled "I Perry affirm my love to you, Heinz as I invite you to share my life. You are the most handsome, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Heinz to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

"Rings.." Carl simply said.

Doof took the ring from Monagram. He took hold of Perry's hand and said "I Heinz give you Perry this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." he sliped the ring onto Perry's finger.

Perry pulled his hand back,and took the ring from Farfalla. He took hold of Doof's left hand and said "I Perry give you Heinz this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." he sliped the ring onto Doof's finger.

Carl nodded "By the power vested in me by the city of Danville, I now pronounce you husband and uh..husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Doof smiled,and placed a gentle kiss on Perry's lips.

Carl nodded again "I present to you Mr. and Mr. Doofenshmirtz" he smiled at the agents.

All the agents stand,while Perry and Doof,hand in hand, ran down the aisle,clearly happy to start their new life.

* * *

Doof frowned,seeing that Peter,his ex. nemesis,actually had the guts to come to the reception. After what he did,he had a lot of guts to even come near Perry or Doof.

Perry followed Doof's gaze, 'Oh no..' he sighed,why did Peter,have to show up just when they walked in.

Doof took Perry's hand and lead him to the dance-floor,just as a slow song came on.

Perry faced Doof "D-do I have to put my hand on your waist?" he asked blushing.

Doof smiled "Well I can't put my hand on your waist..So yea,you have to.." he said slyly "if you wanna.." he added quickly.

Perry blushed,slowly moving his hand to Doof's waist. He blushed when he made contact.

* * *

Shows girl sitting at computer,grinning "I like.." she whispered.

* * *

Doof looked down at Perry,who clearly,was,both,enjoying and hating it. "Uh..you just uh..take my left hand, with your right and uh.."

Perry removed his hand,and placed it on his hip. He gave Doof a _'Are you serious?!'_ look.

Doof blushed "Perry, I have to confess something..I never actually danced with anyone before.."

Perry smiled "That's okay Doof..just take my hands.." he held out his hands enthusiastically.

Doof did as told "Uh..Perry how is this going to go?"

Perry shook his head "I'm not sure..it would be better if you were holding me.." he blushed,smiling.

"Pathetic," they turned to see Peter in a white tux "you don't even know how to dance.." he held his hand out to Perry "well I'll dance with you.." he winked.

Perry shook his head "I already have a dance partner.."

Peter smiled "That's great,but aren't you supposed to dance with your _husband?_"

Doof's heart sank when he heard that, "I.."

Peter grinned meanly at Doof "He probably doesn't even like what he see's.."

Perry let go of Doof's hand,and punched Peter straight in the face!

Peter looked at Perry in shock,as he brought his furry paw up to his bleeding nose. He growled,before walking off.

Perry smiled,that panda got what he deserved.

Doof looked down,what Peter said still going through his mind. 'I'm not worth it..'

Perry looked back at Doof,and frowned "Doofy.."

Doof looked up,and into the the brown eyes of,the most handsomest platypus in the world.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."


	5. Chapter 5

Doof looked over at Perry,who was sunbathing. This was not the honeymoon he was hoping for. Perry barely talked to him..Maybe marrying him was a mistake! He should've figgured Perry would not talk to him at all!

He decided it was the perfect time to go back into their hotel room. He sat down on the edge of their bed. He sighed, 'Maybe I should get a seperate room..' he thought sadly.

* * *

Perry looked over to where Doof should have been. Now where was he? He must've ran off. Perry wasn't really paying much atention to him,maybe he hurt his feelings.

Perry got up and walked back into the hotel room,seeing Doof sitting on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Doof sat there,tears streaming down his face,he fell in love with Perry,married him,and promised to be good to him. And what does he get? He gets nothing,the guy he loves doesn't even talk to him! He was hated once again..

Perry slowly walked toward Doof,maybe love is what he needs..

No he wasn't going to cry about this,Perry didn't love him,he had to face it..

'He needs me,I need him,he is my husband afterall..'

No matter what happens,he needed to remember,he had love once..

'My love will always be true..'

'That's why,I will always love him!'

* * *

Perry and Doof were cuddling,on their bed,nothing could ruin this..

"I love you.." Doof whispered,breaking the silence.

Perry looked up at Doof with a smile "I love you too.." he whispered back.

Doof sighed,maybe it was time to tell secrets, "You know Perry,I thought you were going to regect me.." he sighed again.

Perry shook his head "I would've never done that.." he admited,and smiled,secrets,he had none..his eyes widened,well he had one.. "Doof,..I'm scared of.." he blushed,not wanting to admit it.

"Your scared of what Perry?" Doof asked "You can tell me anything.." he smiled sincerely.

Perry smiled,knowing Doof would keep all his secrets "I'm scared of," he sighed "having a broken heart.."

Doof frowned "That will never happen..I promise.." he whispered sincerely.

Perry smiled,of course Doof wouldn't do that to him..but,he worried that he might do it to Doof..

* * *

Perry looked over the city,sadly "I don't know Doof.."

Doof sighed "Perry we'll get through this.."

Perry shook his head,dreading it "But what if I'm.."

Doof stepped onto his balcony behind Perry,and wrapped his arms around him "I'm sorry I shouldn't have..It's all my fault,If you don't want to.." he trailed off sadly.

"No,it's not your fault..I chose to..now we have them.." Perry replied looking toward a basket on the couch..

Doof sighed "It had to happen a week after our honeymoon didn't it.." he chuckled, "the irony,huh?"

Perry smiled "Yea,right after the honeymoon..but,am I really ready for kids..?" he asked uncertainly.

Doof frowned "Perry,I'm sure you'll take better care of them than I will."

Perry look up at Doof sadly, "Your the one that been through it before.." he said,feeling sad,and scared..He never felt this way before!

Doof sighed "Look how Vannessa turned out.." he said,sadly.

"Turned out what?!" they both turned to see Vannessa in her usually get up,gothic-horror-unfabulous. Her brown hair covering her shoulders. "Where have you been,for two weeks?"

Doof blushed, "I-" he was cut-off by Vannessa, "Why do you have your arms around Perry?"

Doof tried again "I-" but failed, "What's up with the eggs?" she asked,her hands on her hips, "Di-"

Doof cut her off, "Perry's my husband!" he shouted. Realizing he did,he blushed and went to a quieter tone, "We were on our honeymoon,and those _eggs_ are our children..What do you have to say about it?" he asked,not expecting an answer.

Vannessa stood there,eye twitching,staring at her dad like he was the craziest man in the world. "Let me get this straight..You married a platypus?" Doof nodded,still mad. "You..He..eggs?" Doof nodded again. "Are you nuts?! What do I tell my friends? Oh,my dad married a platypus and he has platypus babies!" she yelled.

Doof looked at her angrily "Get out." he simply said.

"What?" Vannessa asked,shocked.

"Get out!" he yelled.

Vannessa nodded,turned on her heel,and left.

Perry looked up at Doof nervously "Doofy.." he whispered,scaredly.

Doof looked down at Perry, "I couldn't allow her to..she said..I'm sorry.." he sighed.

Perry shook his head,Doof defended him..He told Vannessa off,he cared about him so much.. "Thank you.."

"Huh?" Doof asked,in shock.

"You care.." Perry whispered,moving closer to Doof.

Doof blushed, "Yea I care..Your mine.." he blushed,realizing what he just said, "uh..If you wanna be mine.."

Perry nodded, "I do.." he whispered,falling asleep right there.

Doof,realizing Perry fell asleep,tightened his grip on him and took him to the couch,where he sat down next to the basket and cradled Perry in his arms. He soon fell asleep listening to Perry's soft breathing.

* * *

Perry awoke to Doof talking in his sleep,he usally did this,somehow it comforted Perry. Perry decided to just listen to him.

"Perry.."

Perry smiled,he was usally the topic.

"I..don't..wanna.."

Don't wanna what? What is it?

"l-"

'He doesn't want to love me anymore?!' Perry thought,in horror.

"lavender..lilies.."

Perry smiled,Doof was listing things he doesn't want in his sleep.

"laundry.."

Perry giggled '_Laundry?_ Doof you dream about some crazy stuff!'

* * *

Doof picked up the baby platypus in his arms. He cradled her as he studied her features. Her bill,was crooked,somewhat pointy at the end. Her eyes brown,just like Perry's,brought calmness to Doof,even though he wasn't dreading anything. Her fur,teal and beautiful,glinted everytime she took a breath. "She has your eyes.." he said,absentmindedly.

Perry nodded absently,while he cradled a little boy platypus. Perry studied his features,thoughtfuly. He had aqua blue eyes like his father,Doof. Both calming and fierce,they were. His brown fur,spiked unkemptly. "He has your eyes.." he said,absentmindedly.

Realizing,they both said the same thing,they turned to look at each other,smiling. "Two minds," Doof began, "think alike." Perry finished. They both laughed,knowing they were going to be great parents.

Doof looked back down at the baby in his arms,who reached up and tried to grab his pointy nose. He laughed,she was just so cute! But,what's her name? Should he start singing about names,to find one? No that'll be ridiculous!

Perry looked at the platypus,in question. What will his name be? He is courageous and fierce,just like Doof. _Devlyn_ popped into his mind. 'That's perfect!' he thought. "Devlyn.." he whispered.

Doof,still was having trouble naming her! She had,what some people call,inner beauty. She will calm everyone she will meet with her eyes. Maybe..the author needs help with names..

**AN/ R&R.. I need help,with her name.. Wait should I add Oc to the character list? Nah.. Hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Doof sighed,how could he not think of a name? She is,uh,pretty in her own way. Her looks take after her father.. 'Me..' he thought sadly,even though Perry says he is handsome,and he shouldn't hate everything about himself..Doof does,he dislikes his every feature,he wished he could change everything. He frowned,he didn't want her to turn out like he did,alone and heart-broken,no one there to love you.

He then realized Perry was here now,he took Doof's broken heart and mended it. Perry was the only person,that loved him truly. Doof never thought,he would have someone like Perry in his life. But right now he had to focus on names,not on his horrid life. Cynburleigh? That name just fits her somehow..Maybe it's destiny? He smiled,she was not going to end up like him.. "Cynburleigh.." he whispered.

Hearing that,Perry turned to look at Doof curiously. Did he say Cynburleigh? Such a weird name..but if Doof likes it,it's ok..

As if Doof knew what Perry was thinking,he turned to look at him,startling Perry. "It means 'from the royal meadow'."

Perry smiled as he placed Devlyn,gently,back into the basket. "Cynburleigh,huh? I like it..Doof?" he looked at Doof in concern.

Doof had his eyes on Cynburleigh,tears streamed down his face. He placed her into the basket,before fleeing from the room.

Perry watched Doof leave in shock. What is with him today? He hesitated before following Doof.

* * *

Doof was sitting on his bed,head in his hands,sobing. He shouldn't cry about all this,the thought of his children ending up like him. He didn't want that,so today he was crying for them.

The music began.

* * *

**-Doof-**

_Be like me?_

_No,no,never._

_Lost soul?_

_No!_

* * *

_Unkept hair,dull labcoats._

_All alone,broken heart._

_No,no,not like me._

_I heard you wanna be like me._

_No,no,not like me._

* * *

_I want you,to meet._

_That special person,oh._

_Treat you right,oh._

_Oh._

* * *

_Dull labcoats?_

_No soul?_

_No,no,not like me._

_I heard you wanna dress like me._

_No,no,not like me._

* * *

**-Perry-**

_I try my best to understand this dark side,_

_I can't figure it out,_

_He turns me away when I get the chance._

_Will I ever,understand him?_

_He turns me away,he's a lost cause,but.._

* * *

**-Doof-**

_he's_

* * *

**-Perry-**

_he's_

* * *

**-Both-**

_My only salvation!  
_

_I've tried so many times,but  
_

_I always fail,  
_

_I never had anyone like him.._

* * *

**-Doof-**

_I want to be good,  
_

_to them..  
_

_My dark side,isn't really who I am.._

* * *

**-Perry-**

_I lied to everyone I've ever known,  
_

_I hated everyone I met..  
_

_but I hid it..  
_

_I acted like I..  
_

_My light side,I've never known..  
_

_MWAHAHA  
_

_Did I just say that?_

* * *

**-Doof-**

_I act like the coldest person.  
_

_But really,I want to have at least,  
_

_Someone that will love me truly.._

* * *

Doof gasped,did he just sing that? He turned to look at Perry,who had his hand over his mouth. How did singing about his children turn into a..'Who I really am song..' he shuddered,he couldn't believe he admited his good side! Wait..was Perry really _evil? _

Perry removed his hand and began shaking,he blocked his dark side for so long,he never thought about it..did he really love Doof? Yes,he did he would never stop loving him! But,will he accept it?

Was Perry really evil? How could this be? He was the best agent in Monagram's agency! Monagram..he had to know about this!

Perry gathered his composure and nodded,they had to find out somehow..and Monagram was the way. They had one chance,so they had to do this..

Doof smiled,whatever happened he would never leave Perry,they were binded..no going back.

**AN/ And that's the end of this story,time to mark it as complete.. Yes I will write part two ;) that's why it ended with a clifhanger! R&R if you want part two!**


End file.
